Maybe
by SunnyxA
Summary: Draco couldn't sleep that night, so he decided to think of what makes him love Hermione Granger so much. It's a night full of memories, regrets and love. DM x HG Full of Fluff! ONE-SHOT. Enjoy. :)


**Kinda new in here, just really wanted to express my feels for this ship. DM x HG**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 _Maybe it was in the way her lips slowly curves into a smile that made me want to love her even more._

A certain lad stared at the woman of his dreams as her chest slowly rises evenly, it makes him wonder how lucky he could possibly be to have her within arms length. Her brown her grew longer as the years went by, no more buckteeth and she's definitely got the body of the goddess. All those characteristics are very trivial though, how did the Slytherin prince fall in love with the Gryffindor princess you may ask? Let's start with the phrase, "maybe."

 _Maybe it was the way she could talk back to me during Hogwarts days._

 _Maybe it was the way she protects and cared for her precious Potty and Weasel. If you tell her I still call them that mentally, I might murder you in your sleep._

 _Maybe it was the way her intelligence outshines everyone in the room, even the professors know she's smarter than them. Although, I beat her every time it comes to sports simply because well it's sports._

 _Maybe it was the way her eyes glimmer whenever she sees a book that's ready to share their intelligence with her._

Suddenly Hermione wraps her arms around the wizard and snuggles against his body warmth. It really amazes him how much she trusts him, how this person used to curse and punch him just to get his head out of his arse. Merlin, she's wonderful. It makes him sad that he treated her like shit during his years in Hogwarts, when in fact she was his saving grace. Draco wrapped his arms around her petite body and kissed the top of her head, then that's when you hear it,

 _"Draco."_ Every time she whispers his name in her sleep makes him know that he was worth it. She makes him feel complete. She's his fucking queen, he owes everything he is right now to her.

 _Maybe it was the way she forgave me that night in the Heads common room._

 _Maybe it was the way she accepted me fully._ I'd never forget that night, it was raining so hard and her tears was falling just as strong as the rain did.

* * *

 _BAAAM!_

 _"DRACO MALFOY, what the actual fuck is wrong with you? Why'd you have to ruin my perfectly good date with Ron?" An angry Hermione shouted, as she stood in front of the one and only head boy, Draco Malfoy._

 _"Seriously, you had to 'accidentally' spill butterbeer on his pants, wow. I'm waiting, Malfoy."_

 _"Malfoy again, Granger? I thought we had a truce already." Draco replied lazily, turning the page of the magazine he was reading._

 _"You knew I had a date with him and YOU HAPPENED TO BE THERE, WOW. You make me feel like I owe something to you!" Hermione was trying very hard to stop her tears but it just fell down._

 _"YOU DO OWE SOMETHING TO ME. For Merlin's sake Hermione, YOU DON'T FUCKING BELONG WITH THAT GUY." Draco stood already, made sure that he had eye to eye contact with the very mad girl in front of him, he wanted to prove something that night._

 _"Oh. I didn't know I had to fucking obey your rules, Dad. Is it okay if I go out with Ginny tomorrow? Apparently, you have to know who I should be with right?" Hermione sarcastically replied._

 _"What's with Ron Weasley? He can't even do his homework alone, he depends on you most of the time, he shagged Lavander Brown behind your back but you're still forgiving him? The fuck's with that 'Mione?"_

 _"Then who should I be with, Draco? 'Cause I don't even know anymore. Because if you're telling me that it should be you, then I don't know anymore. Not all my books are enough to say that we're not even compatible. You've been nothing but a git to me! You treated me like I was a mudblood, you made me feel like I was lower than the insects. But then you changed, you made me feel beautiful, sexy and smart." By then Hermione was crying even harder, so Draco did the only thing he knew, he hugged her tight, and that made Hermione cry even harder._

 _"You make me laugh, we have the same intelligence and sometimes you even inspire me to study harder. Draco, you just raised my standards of men. You lifted me too high that it made me scared if anyone could even catch me. It made me realize that if I love you this much already, how can I take it if you won't return the feelings."_

 _Draco was stunned by her confession. He was the one with the doubts, he was the one who was scared of falling to hard._

 _"You should be with me." Draco grabbed Hermione and crashed his lips to hers._

 _Their kiss was sensual, Draco made sure Hermione knew how he feels for her. He wanted her know how much patience and understanding he's done for the stubborn witch._

* * *

Ten years later and they're still in one room. Draco never let Hermione forget that she was the first one to crack about her feelings. It made him chuckle every single time he'd remind her and she'd just turn red.

Of course, having Hermione was a challenge. First was dealing with his parents, second was her friends. Now that was over it made Draco chuckle at how relieved he is now to achieve all those and it was and will forever be worth it.

 _Maybe it was the way she organized everything which made my life easier._

 _Maybe it was the way she laughs that in a sense makes me the one out of breath._

 _Maybe it was the way she looked at me. Even as I turn old she still makes me feel nervous when she stares at my eyes._

 _Maybe it was the way she cried that made me feel that those tears are enough reason that someone could love me heart fully._

 _Maybe it was her kisses that made me happy all throughout the day._

"I love you." Her eyes slowly opening, showing her beautiful brown orbs.

"Why are you still up?" Hermione asked Draco, snuggling even more to his warmth.

"I was just thinking at how we came to be."

"Not thinking of leaving by any chance?" Hermione chuckled.

"I'd never do that to you or the kids, love."

"Maybe it was the way that I loved you that made you love me so much, huh?" With that, the witch yawned and went back to sleep.

He wondered how that even came out of her mouth, he's never talked about this with her. It's another quality that they had, he was so sure that they had a bond which made her understand whatever he was thinking.

"Man, you are the brightest witch of our age. I love you my beautiful wife." And with that said, Draco slept with a smile with his face.

Maybe they can prove that forever is real with their love.


End file.
